


Take to the Sky

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Let me hear it one more time, then have a seat while I take to the sky...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was made for Talumin, who wanted a vid focused on Leeloo and who loves the overt style and almost garish visuals of the film. :)

Password = Leeloo


End file.
